cosmo curveball
by Ravinhairedvampire
Summary: harry decides to take a vacation after second year and then every year after. harry learns more than he ever thought that he new and meets old and new friends. lily alive sort. strong smarter harry that will take the worlds by storm. of mass crossover. mass harem F/F relationships


As 12 year old harry potter seat aboard the Hogwarts express going back to his relatives for the summer. He thought about the previous two years at Hogwarts and what had happened to him since coming.

He was annoyed because as he thought about it he realised that he had been out matched nearly every time and all most died only at the last minute to pull out a miracle.

First year he had survived the forbidden forest, being attacked by Voldemort, fighting a grown mountain troll, a baby dragon, Quidditch, fluffy a tree head Cerberus, various traps and puzzles not to mention fight a trained wizard.

That was just his first year as thought about the second year he come to the conclusion that time was short.

This year his second he had been accused by the ministry for using magic underage and in front of muggles. Fly in a fly car and crashing into the whomping willow. Being accused of being the heir to Slytherin, having a rouge bludger chase after him a break his arm. Having an incompetent defence teacher remove the bones in his arm, going crazy or think that he was hearing voices. Fight a giant spider called Aragog and his children. Fighting a basilisk with just a sword, being poisoned and nearly dying in the process if not for Fawkes. Wrath Voldemort, and finally Lord Malfoy.

He had save his best friend Hermione Grangers life, saved the entire school, save his other best friends sister Ginny Weasley, saved the entire school again.

He had survived all that but he was pissed even as his two best friends talk about mundane matters he realised that his time was shorter than most he could very well be dead next week. He had not even kissed a girl, had a girl friend or even been on vacation. He decided there and then that no matter that this summer he was going to have a holiday somewhere, it did not matter where. It was the principle of the matter. As he came out of his internally mussing he realised that he had spent most of the whole trip thing and now it was approaching kings cross back to his "home".

Saying good bye to his friends he saw his uncle Vernon standing there looking annoyed and very angry

"Boy! You have kept he waiting long enough come on lets go." With that said Vernon Dursley turn around and stared making his way out through the crowd back to his car. Harry followed him out not saying a word as that would only cause him more trouble. In the car Harry took a chance to glimpse at Vernon was not good he was Purple and was not saying anything. Quickly looking down encase he was caught looking Harry remained silent. He was proven correct however as soon as they got home and in through the front door had closed. Vernon rounded on Harry.

"Boy get up the stairs to your room, now! Leave you thing here we are not going to have a repeat of what happened last time. You coast me big with that stunt that you pulled." With that Vernon started to beat on harry before through him in his room and locking up the rest of his thing except for the owl he allowed harry to keep the ruddy thing. He was not going to kill it only to have to deal with getting rid of it, the boy could deal with it.

For the next few days things remained the same harry was not allowed to practice magic or even talk about it he had to do all the chores around the house and was insulted and beaten at least three times a day. Harry was only allowed out of his room to make meals to the chores that they seat him or to use the bathroom for short spells of time, the rest of the time he was locked in his room. Ever thing changed when the next for day five when he was called down to make them breakfast. Vernon look really happy about something and that was never good news for him.

"Guess what dear". Vernon had seat his newspaper down and had turned to look at his wife Petunia, a rather plan looking women the sort that would never achieve much.

"What is it Vernon dear". Petunia Dursley replied to her husband with a curious edge to her voice.

"I got a call today from my sister Marge. She said that she was going to be coming to spend the rest of the summer with us". While Vernon had been speaking he had turned to look at Harry with a smirk. Vernon knew that Marge would help keep the Boy in line.

Harry hearing this pale because he had really bad memories of Marge and her dog Ripper. It was a short time later there was a knock on the door and Harry had to answer it. There she was the whale that was Marge Dursley, she through her bags a Harry right in the solar plexus knocking the wind out of him and bruising some of ribs at the same time.

Vernon who had got up to see who was at the door smile at seeing his sister. Moving Harry out of the road.

"Marge dear how nice of you to come, Please cone in". With that Vernon invited marge in.

"It was trouble at all Vernon, I love seeing my little brother and his family except for the orphan" Marge never like harry much at all.

Marge made her way inside the house followed by her every faithful dog ripper who crawled at harry on his way passed.

It was a living nightmare for Harry that night at dinner they had torn into insulting him and his family harry had a hard time keeping his anger and magic in check but he did succeed in doing so. That night harry decided that the time was now he was going to leave and have his vacation he had all read planed everything out. First was to get out of the room, he was put some tape over the bolts to stop the door for being locked. Second was to get his things that where in his old room i.e. under the stairs, he was just going to break the door down. Third was going to Diagon alley and Gringotts, get some money from his vault and get some form of transport out of the country and magical travel agents of shorts and he could begin his long awaited holiday. Use the old adage no time like the present harry went to work.

First he let Hedwig out of her cage and told her that he was going to be leaving. Giving Harry a soft hoot and a gentle nip she was out the window. Harry could not help but smile at the loving and faithful bird as she flew off following her master's order. Getting out of bed he made his was as quietly as possible as not to wake anyone in the house. He was able to jimmy the lock on the door to his old room he thought with a soft snort. Get his trunk and out of the house was each what was not so easy was figuring out how to get from here to Diagon alley. As luck would have it the answer appeared out of thin air in the form of the night bus. The rid was very short very bumpy and very erratic but Harry had made it to the Leaky Cauldron. Find that it was open even at this early/late hour. Opening the door and walking in he hide the best he could so no one would see him. Finking the back door was easy and he was glad that no one spotted him. Pilling out his wand he tapped the bricks in order and the alley was reviled to him. Walking straight up to the big white building that was Gringotts he made his way inside. Gringotts did not closed it remained up all day and night, making his way up to the teller harry asked

"Excuse me would it be possible to with draw some money from my trust vault." Harry asked the teller, he was nervous not as nervous as he was the first time but then he had been with hagrid at the time. This time he was all by himself so he did not know what to do excelty.

The goblin looked just like any other goblin and sneered at the young wizard before him. "Key" he snarled out.

Fumbling slightly harry reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his vault key before handing it over to the goblin. "Here you go sir" harry said to the goblin it never hurt to be polite to people.

Taking the key from Harry the goblin looked at it and him as if judging him before finally calling for another goblin to take Harry to his vault.

Walking away for the teller and put his key back in his pocket, getting into the cart harry took a chance to look at the goblin. "Excuse me, but are you Griphook" harry asked, the goblin turned around and looked at the human that was behind him.

"You are excused, but how do you know me?" the now identified Griphook asked.

Looking rather relived harry replied by say "you where the goblin that first took me to my vault two years ago. My name is harry"

Surprised that a human remembered him let a loan was able to tell him apart from other goblins.

"You know harry I am surprised that you remembered me most humans cannot tell us apart let alone remember are names."

"Please do not take any offence but you are the only goblin that I have really meet and you do look different form the other one earlier, different colour and different markings. Most humans from what I have seen would not bother to take the time to learn anything that is not relevant to them idiot's." Harry mutter that last bit under his breath.

They both fell into a comfortable silence before reaching his vault stepping out of the cart and making his was to into the vault. Harry took a moment to look round and slow down a bit. Reaching out he lifted what he thought that he would need and them some more just in case. Stepping out of the vault, watching as it closed behind him harry got into the cart and back out of Gringotts.

Now outside once more and with his money harry looked round to see where he need to go next. Stilly lugging round his old trunk with all this stuff in it he saw a trunk store that was open. Walking thought the store he looked round the trunks when the assistant came out

"Can I help you sir" he asked looking at the customer that had come into the store that this hour.

"I hope you can, as you can see I have my old school trunk with me and am in the market for a new one." Harry knew he want one that was lighter and hand room for more things as well as security.

"Yes I can see, we have a lot of different trunks and offer a lot different features as well. If you tell he what it is that you want i can try and help you find the right one." The assistant was looking forward to the commission that he would get if he got to sell one of the more expensive one.

"Well I not really sure what trunk that I want, but I do not what I want it for. My old does not have a lot of room of my stuff now, so a trunk that has room for my books, cloths, Potions and other stuff. I would also like it to be lighter and shrinkable, I'm planning to do some traveling during my vacation so a trunk that would fit that would be perfect. Also now that I think about it a trunk that some sort of security feature on it to stop people for stealing it, or from it would also be great." Those where the mail thing harry wanted in his new trunk.

Eyes lighting up as he listen to the things this customer wanted, the assistant knew what trunk its and how much it was. "That is quite a list of thing that you want, I know what one will work best for what you want but it cost a good bit of money"

Smiling harry new that it would be expensive but it would be worth it in the end." That is fine sir money to no trouble for me can you tell me more about this trunk please."

Thanking his lucky stars that sail assistant began listing all the thing and what they were. "What you what sir is a multi-compartment trunk this one has a built in 5 compartment. The first is a library that you can put as many books as you want into it, the second is a fully furnished bedroom and bathroom. The third is a Potions lab that is fully stocked with most common Potions ingredients. The fourth is a dojo and the last is empty. It has runes that will stop any of apart from you from opening any of the compartment as for the anti-theft let's just say no one will be able to be to steal it. It is feather light charms so there is no weight to it, at this point here all you do is put your wand there and it will shrink to the size of a match box. It will last you for a long time and for your vacation it would suit any need or situation that you may come across. He knew that he was laying it on think but that was his job.

As he listened the more he like it, deciding then a there that he was going to buy it Harry reached in to his pocked and pulled out his bag of money. Interrupting the man he said "I'll take it, here take what you need" handing the man the money harry watched as he took some of the coins out.

Coagulation the young man on his purchase he left him alone. Now with his new trunk harry opened up his old one and but everything in the correct place. With that done harry left the old trunk there and made his way out of the shop. He only had two more stops to make. The first was Flourish and Boltt's bookstore, making his way inside. Once inside Harry stared looking at all the different books that were on offer, deciding to get all the grads for the standard Hogwarts curriculum as well as some that he thought might be useful. The guy on the till was board out of his mind, so when harry set the books down on the counter he did not even bother to look at them. The assistant just wrong up the prince and asked for the money, which harry had over. With his new books bought and stored in his new trunk, Harry looked for a travel agent of sort somewhere. Find what he thought look like one he went in. inside there was a middle age women at the counter that looked up as he walked in.

"Hello there, can I help you perchance." She asked harry with a smile.

"Yes you can, is this somewhere where I can get travel booked out the country." Harry was very hopeful that this was the right place.

"Yes you can get a port key to anywhere you like as long as you have the money and the identification for it."

Hearing this harry was hopeful at the start but that fell as she went on. Deciding to take a chance harry give his best charming smile.

"there might be a bit of a problem then. You see I do have the money for one to any were the farther the better but I do not have any of the identifing papers. You see I have no parents and my magical guardien is not very helpful with any informaion that I might need. I have never been away before and just want to see the world a bit, you know."

Taking a close look at the young man the women recognised him, but she know that she had to help him as she had some seer bloodline in her and the trouble that this would bring. "Well that is quite the problem but very understandable. In that case then I can provide you with the necessary papers, pass port and like but will have to add on a bit of extra for this. Anywhere you would like to go on the little journey." She stared to fill in all the paper worked that was need for Harry, smiling as she saw all the trouble the higher ups and others where going to be having now.

Smiling that there was someone that was willing to help him have a holiday and not making a big fuss over the details he told her," now where in particular but some were remote with little adventure as possible would be nice."

"Here is the document and the pass port as well as the port key, it will activate in 2 minutes. All you have to do his hold on to it was well as anything that you want to take with you. I hope that you have an excellent holiday sir." After say thing the port key activated taking harry off on an adventure of a life time.


End file.
